War of Titan
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: Clark, Crane & Piedro diusir dari Titan membuat mereka turun ke bumi. Kekuatan super yang mereka miliki perlahan akan hilang. Sedangkan Titan dalam kondisi bahaya karena kelicikan Pangeran Astro. Di lain hal, ketiganya bertemu kakak beradik cantik yang perlahan membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Bisakah ketiganya menyelamatkan Titan tanpa meninggalkan mereka? HUNKAI/CHANCHEN/XIUHAN - GS
1. Chapter 1

" sial "

" bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu nona kim ?"

" oops sorry "

Jawab tersangka peneguran dengan nada mengejek.

" apa yang membuatmu seperti ini huh ?"

" tidak ada "

" kau patah hati ?"

" hey !"

" aku asal menebak "

" jangan mengataiku, gendut "

" apa!? "

Perempuan yang lebih tua namun berbeda 10 centi tersebut bangkit dari duduk dan mengerutkan kening, tidak terima akan panggilan paling anti untuknya. Dia tidak gendut, hanya berisi saja.

" bisakah kalian tidak ribut, oohh ayolah aku sedang belajar "

Sela perempuan lain yang tengah membaca buku dengan posisi melipat kaki di sofa dan memakai kacamata bulat.

" jika tidak ingin terganggu masuk ke kamarmu "

" jorok, jongin belum melakukan tugasnya "

" jangan sekarang "

" jadwalmu hari ini kalau kau tidak lupa "

" pokoknya jangan sekarang "

Bentak perempuan paling tinggi diantara ketiganya dengan nada merajuk.

Brak

" fine, terserah "

Sedang perempuan berkacamata menutup bukunya keras-keras dan bangkit dari sofa lalu pergi keluar apartemen. Kedua wanita yang lain saling beradu, menghela nafas. Bersikap kekanakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Di lain tempat...

Ketegangan tengah terjadi di sebuah aula pertemuan dengan luas yang sangat fantastis. Mungkin cukup untuk 1000 atau 2000 manusia. Tapi yang terjadi, hanya ada segelintir orang disana. Seorang laki-laki berumur yang menatap 3 pemuda dengan tatapan kuasanya. Menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik serta menunjukkan aura ketidaksukaannya.

" sudah kuperingatkan pada kalian, terutama kau pengeran Crane. Jangan pernah ikut andil dalam hal ini, tapi kalian seolah mengabaikan ucapanku"

"..."

" kalian pikir, aku tidak mengawasi kalian yang membuat rencana untuk menumbangkan Pangeran Astro ? dan jangan pernah membuat karangan seolah apa yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah benar "

Suara berat keluar dari bibir Raja Oxxo, dimana perkataaan tersebut disertai dengan kilat dan juga suara petir yang menggelegar. Raja penguasa planet Titan marah akan perbuatan 3 pangeran kecil mereka. Terlebih laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dengan perawakan sama dengannya.

" ayah terlalu bodoh untuk dikelabui "

" PANGERAN CRANE !?"

" berani sekali kau berkata hal itu terhadapku "

Pengeran Crane maju selangkah mendekati singgah sana sang Raja sekaligus ayah kandungnya

" terlalu naif dan kau tahu apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Hanya karena kau menyayanginya kau bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa "

" berhenti bicara !"

" huh ?"

Crane berdecak dan menatap remeh sang ayah. Ia tahu akan kedepannya, ia akan di kurung dan kekuatan yang ia punya akan melemah. Tidak sekali dua kali ia mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Dia terlalu muak akan semua tipu daya paman nya. Pangeran Astro, adik tiri sang ayah. Yang diam-diam ingin menguasai Titan dengan bersekutu bersama Acho. Penguasa Planet Value yang terkenal akan sifat serakahnya. Dan Titan, yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan terbesar di alam semesta, akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Acho

 _Sling_

Dengan secepat cahaya, Raja Oxxo menjentikkan jemari tangannya membuat pangeran Crane mendapat luka di sisi kanan. Pangeran Crane melangkah sekali lagi dan berdecih, ia sudah muak akan sifat naif sang ayah. Ia bersama sang kakak,Pangeran Clark dan Pangeran Piedro sepupu dekatnya, membuat perlawanan terhadap sang paman. Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ketiganya berhasil menghancurkan tempat tinggal sang paman yang ada di bagian selatan Planet Titan.

" gunakan otakmu ayah, karena kali ini aku ingin menyadarkanmu "

 _Ctak_

 _Buum_

Pangeran Crane kalah cepat, sebelum ia memukulkan perisainya, Raja Oxxo sudah bertepuk membuat sebuah bom kecil di aula dimana hal ini bisa menyebabkan gempa kecil di planet ini. raja Oxxo bangkit dengan marah, ia mendekati Pangeran Crane dan mencengkeram dagunya.

" kau membuatku tidak mempunyai pilihan pangeran, pemberontakan yang kalian lakukan terhadapku sudah melewati batas "

Pangeran Clark dan Piedro membulatkan mata, tidak. tidak mungkin. Tongkat diacungkan keatas membuat kilatan petir dan gemuruh muncul, akan ada suatu hal buruk terjadi dan...

" TIDAK, OXXO "

" jangan menghalangiku Claire "

Raja Oxxo menatap ketiganya dimana angin menerbangkan rambut dan baju kebesaran semua orang.

" mulai sekarang, kalian. Pangeran Clark, Crane dan Piedro. Akan dibuang ke bumi "

" TIDAK/TIDAK/TIDAK "

" kekuatan kalian akan melemah dengan sendirinya, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kalian kembali ke Titan "

 _Glaaareeeee_

 _Syuuutttttt_

Ketiga pengeran seolah tersedot ke suatu dimensi, hal terkahir yang dapat mereka lihat adalah bagaimana Ratu Claire berteriak histeris dan berusaha menolong ketiganya tapi apa daya. Portal dimensi sudah terbuka dan ketiga pangeran sudah hilang berganti dengan langit gelap alam semesta.

X

X

X

X

X

Jongdae berjalan keluar apartemen dan berakhir di taman komplek. Hening, tidak ada orang satupun disini. tentu saja, siapa yang akan datang ke taman pukul 9 malam? dengan ditemani cahaya lampu yang terang, Jongdae yang memang tidak takut dengan hal-hal mistis, mengacuhkan diri dan membuka buku yang ia pegang dan duduk di bangku dengan penerangan paling terang. Gadis berambut cokelat terang yang suka menguncir rambutnya ini tersenyum senang, ia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dengan buku bacaannya. Materi ujian yang akan ia ujikan besok.

 _Syuuuttt_

 _Duagh_

 _Brak_

Jongdae terlonjak kaget, bagaimana tidak terkejut jika tidak jauh dari pandangannya ada sebuah kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang dan menimbulkan debuman keras di belakang rumah perosotan. Jongdae mengerutkan kening, ia menutup buku dan dengan nyali yang ia punya, Jongdae berjalan mendekati objek jatuh yang ia yakini dari langit. Apa itu burung? Entahlah.

Gadis muda tersebut sudah berjalan ke objek jatuh, tak jauh dari ia berdiri ada kepulan asap disekitarnya dan mata untanya membulat kala ia melihat

" KYAAAAAAAAAA "

Gadis cantik ini bahkan sampai terjerembab ke belakang dan membulatkan mata.

" aahhh "

Desis seorang laki-laki yang bangun dari jatuhnya dan memegang kepala. Posisi jatuh telentang tentu saja menyakitkan.

" si,.. siapa ka... kau ?"

Objek jatuh yang Jongdae lihat adalah seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh penuh debu dan berantakan lalu...

" kau telanjang !? "

Suara perempuan yang tidak ia kenal membuat diri laki-laki tersebut menoleh. Ia mengerutkan kening dan melihat seorang gadis ketakutan menatapnya dengan jari telunjuk terjulur kearahnya.

" kau, makhluk bumi ?"

" apa ?"

Jongdae masih menatap laki-laki aneh, berambut panjang pirang dan nampak seperti orang gila

" bumi, aah ternyata benar aku di bumi. Jadi ini bumi "

" ka... "

" kau makhluk bumi ? "

" apa !? "

Laki-laki tersebut bergerak, ia mencoba untuk bangkit tapi yang ada malah membuat jongdae berteriak

" jangan bergerak "

" huh ?"

Ucapan Jongdae membuat laki-laki tersebut mengerutkan kening, ia hanya bisa diam emlihat Jongdae melepas jaket rajutnya dan melempar kearahnya.

" pakai itu "

Laki-laki yang hanya bisa diam memperhatikan sekitar, melilitkan jaket rajut ke sekitar pinggang. Ia lantas berdiri dengan berdesis dan membuat pahatan sempurna otot perut, lengan dan kaki itu terbentuk. Holly shit, Jongdae tidak pernah melihat laki-laki tinggi bertubuh kekar dari jarak dekat.

" gelap, apa ini disebut malam ?"

" huh ?"

" maaf, kenalkan aku Pangeran Piedro "

" apa? Piedro ?"

" tidak, tapi Pengeran Piedro "

Ralat laki-laki tinggi tersebut pada dirinya

" kau seperti orang Korea yang lain tapi mengapa namamu Piedro ?"

" aku bukan orang bumi, aku... "

Piedro ingat akan satu hal, salah satu kunci utama adalah tidak membiarkan kaum manusia mengetahui tentang Titan. Itu adalah salah satu rahasia terbesar yang ada. Perjanjian yang dibuat oleh dewa dengan manusia 100 ribu tahun yang lalu. Kaum Titan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke bumi, kecuali beberapa dewa. Itupun mereka menyamar. Mereka hanya akan turun ke bumi, jika bumi dalam ancaman. Kaum Titan pernah menghadang Thunder yang ingin menyerang bumi dan menguasainya, tapi yang ada Raja Oxxo mampu menumbangkan Thunder dan bumi terselamatkan.

" huh ?"

Jongdae masih menunggu Piedro yang seolah ingin melanjutkan bicara, tapi yang ada ia melihat Piedro dalam mood melamun.

" apa maksudmu ?"

" tidak lupakan "

Ucap Piedro dengan menggeleng. Ia menatap sekitar, mencari sesuatu. Ia pun berlari ke ujung dan mencari objek lain yang mungkin jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Jongdae pun dengan bodoh mengikuti Piedro kesana kemari. Dengan tergesa Piedro berhenti kala ia tidak mendapati yang ia cari

" apa yang kau lakukan "

Piedro menatapnya, membuat Jongdae harus membulatkan mata dan mundur beberapa langkah.

" aku tidak sendiri, ada 2 saudaraku datang kemari. aku harus menemukan mereka "

" huh ?"

Dengan segera, Piedro mengenggam tangan Jongdae dan mengajaknya berlari mengikuti langkah.

X

X

X

X

" kemana bebek itu ?"

" dia tidak membawa ponsel ?"

" tidak "

Si sulung nampak khawatir, ia berjalan ke arah balkon berharap menemukan adik pertamanya pulang. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan sudah gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang akan berjalan ke sekitar komplek apartemen. Ia pun spontan menatap ke atas, aah ada bintang jatuh. Berwarna putih dan bergerak cepat, tapi anehnya pergerakan tersebut seperti menuju kearahnya. Tidak melambat yang ada

" JONGIN AWAS !?"

 _Blaaarrr_

 _Buummmm_

Minseok berlari ke dalam dan menarik si bungsu untuk menjauh dari balkon, karena ia mengira bintang jatuh tersebut akan membumi hanguskan apartemen mereka. Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan di lantai dekat tangga dengan reruntuhan tembok mengenai mereka.

" kau tidak apa-apa ?"

" uhuk unnie, apa itu ?"

Setelah memastikan si bungsu baik-baik saja, Minseok segera bangkit dan membantu sang adik untuk bangun. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena kepulan asap seolah membakar ruang tamu mereka. Yang bisa ia lihat adalah pintu balkon dan tembok sekitar nya runtuh dan hancur. Minseok mengibaskan tangan menghalau debu di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menggenggam tangan Jongin dan melihat benda langit seperti apa yang jatuh? Jangan bilang kalau meteor yang jatuh, tapi kalau meteor jatuh, bukan hanya pintu dan temboh yang runtuh, tapi bisa-bisa seluruh apartemen dan beberapa bangunan lain hancur.

" unnie ~~ "

" ssttt "

Desis Minseok, ia berjalan pelan dan melihat objek jatuh tersebut. Asap masih mengepul dan Minseok mengibaskan tangan menghalau asap yang menyebabkan keduanya batuk. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat 2 orang laki-laki tanpa kain jatuh telungkup membuatnya membulatkan mata.

" KYAAAAAAAA "

Minseok menjerit dengan keras dan menarik Jongin untuk berbalik badan. Pemandangan tidak pantas tersaji di depan mata. jongin yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa mengikuti tarikan Minseok menuju dapur. Aah ternyata kakak tertuanya mengambil kain lap dna juga sapu. Dengan setengah menutup mata, Minseok menusuk-nusuk kaki salah satu dari mereka membuat erangan kecil dari objek tersebut.

" eungh "

" si… siapa kalian ?"

Tanya minseok dengan menutup mata rapat bahkan sampai mengerutkan kening. Jongin? ia berdiri di pintu dapur. Menuruti kata-kata sang kakak. Laki-laki berambut cokelat memicingkan mata, melihat objek di depan mata. Ia lebih dahulu sadar, dan membiasakan cahaya lampu untuk masuk ke dalam mata. tidak ada balasan, dengan sekuat tenaga Minseok mengayunkan gagang sapu ke atas kepala salah satu dari mereka

DUAGH

X

X

X

X

X

" aduuuhh pelan pelan, YAAA ! "

Piedro tidak peduli, dia terus menarik tangan Jongdae atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Jongdae untuk ikut mencari kedua saudara nya. Mereka berkeliling komplek dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda seperti dia.

DUAGH

" argh "

Piedro berhenti, ia menoleh melihat gadis yang ia bawa paksa dan mengerutkan kening, mendengar ringisan kecil dari gadis ini membuat Piedro terkejut. Jongdae mengaduh kesakitan, ketika dia memukul tangan Piedro tapi yang ada malah tangannya memerah dan sakit.

" sssttt,,, kenapa malah tanganku yang memerah ?"

" kau memukulku ?"

Tanya Piedro dengan konyol, Jongdae menatap sengit dan begitu pegangan itu longgar, Jongdae menarik tangannya dan mengusap pelan.

" aku minta maaf "

" konyol, aku memukulmu tapi aku yang kesakitan "

" huh ?"

Jongdae melipat tangan di dada, ia mendongak pada laki-laki dengan postur tubuh luar biasanya. Lebih tepatnya mendongak

" baiklah, kita sudah berkeliling disini dana pa kau tidak malu hanya mengenakan jaketku? Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, apa yang kau cari ?"

" saudaraku "

" kau tidak tahu mereka dimana ? kalian berpisah? Oooh maaf aku lupa, mungkin kau lupa ingatan karena hantaman meteor "

" meteor ?"

" uh hu "

Piedro hanya mengernyitkan kening, tidak paham maksudnya

" tidak tidak, tapi bisakah kau bantu aku mencarinya. Aku harus bertemu dengan mereka "

" tapi aku tidak tahu Piedro. Geezzz, kau benar-benar orang gila "

" tunggu "

Piedro mengejar Jongdae yang mulai berlari, tapi hal itu malah membuat Jongdae terkejut setengah mati. Bukankah dia tadi berlari tapi mengapa Piedro sudah ada di hadapannya? Bahkan ada selisih jarak untuk mereka. Piedro membuat gesture berhenti, tapi dia juga bingung. Bukankah perkataan Raja Oxxo kemarin…..? tunggu tunggu…

" ka… kau ? bagaimana bisa secepat ini ? siapa kau ?"

Piedro masih dalam mood diam, ia benar-benar menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir. Ia masih mengingat betul, ucapan Raja Oxxo, ia pikir ketika ia dibuang di bumi semua kekuatannya hilang.

" Piedro ?"

Teriak Jongdae membuat laki-laki itu tersentak. Ia kembali menatap Jongdae yang mengerutkan kening.

" kau aneh "

Piedro berjalan kearahnya dan menarik pinggang Jongdae untuk merapat pada tubuhnya, lalu dalam sekejap seolah tersedot ke dimensi lain dengan kecepatan super cepat, tanpa sadar Jongdae memeluk tubuh Piedro sambil menutup mata dan setelah itu mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Jongdae membuka mata dan ia semakin terkejut, hey bukankah 5 detik yang lalu ia masih di jalanan komplek? Tapi mengapa sekarang sudah ada di dalam kamar?

Sreeet

Ia mendorong tubuh Piedro, menatapnya aneh dan keluar dari kamar.

" unniie, Jongin ! "

" jongdae / unnie "

Jongin menarik lengan Jongdae dan memberikan gadis itu kemucing, menyuruhnya mengikuti instruksi Minseok pada 2 laki-laki yang sudah sadar dan menatap mereka bingung.

Ceklek

" jongdae "

" AAARRRGGHHH/AARRRGGHHH "

Tapi yang ada malah, Minseok maupun Jongin jatuh pingsan karena melihat laki-laki tinggi keluar dari dalam kamar Jongdae. Dan Jongdae masih menatap horror 2 laki-laki tanpa busana dihadapannya.

" CRANE, CLARK "

BRUK

X

X

X

X

X

TEBECEH

Coba-coba bikin cerita Fantasy. Karena lagi kena wabah Avengers. Jadi bikin dah.. hehehe maaf kalau banyak kemiripan disini. Nunaa murni Cuma pengen bikin FF genre lain. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.


	2. Name?

" astaga "

" kenapa?"

" menurutmu mereka pingsan sudah berapa lama ?"

" aku tidak tahu,mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu "

" kau tahu tentang waktu di bumi kan ? bukankah kau pernah mencuri buku Dimintri ?"

Laki-laki paling tinggi diantara mereka hanya menghendikkan bahu, mengiyakan ucapan laki-laki paling tua diantara mereka

" ya, tapi aku lupa. Yang kau tahu disini ada gelap dan terang. Gelap menunjukkan malam dan terang menunjukkan pagi "

Jawab Piedro sambil menatap 3 wanita yang masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar di lantai. Clark berjalan menjauhi mereka dan berdiri di balkon yang hancur sambil menatap langit

" ayah benar-benar membuang kita "

" tapi kalian harus tahu, kekuatan kita masih bisa digunakan "

" sama saja jika perlahan akan hilang, kita tidak bisa kembali ke Titan "

Desis frustasi Clark.

" Crane ?"

Crane menoleh menatap sang kakak

" kuharap Titan baik-baik saja. aku khawatir Astro akan menyerang ayah dalam waktu dekat "

" Clark, coba gunakan telepatimu. Mungkin Hero bisa membantu kita "

" akan ku coba "

Clark mulai berkonsentrasi. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Hero, sahabat sekaligus penjaga alam semesta. Crane dan Piedro menatap Clark dengan penuh harap, jika Hero bisa mendengar Clark, berarti masih ada kemungkinan mereka bisa kembali. Hero bisa membuka portal ke dimensi dan planet yang lain. tapi...

" sial "

Clark menatap saudaranya gusar

" mereka menutup telepati Hero, menutup semua akses yang bisa kita gunakan "

Clark menutup mata, ia mendengus kesal. Itu artinya mereka benar-benar sudah bukan bagian dari Titan.

" eungh "

Ketiganya menoleh pada 3 wanita yang terbaring di lantai. Piedro yang lebih dekat dengan mereka segera mendekatkan wajah pada wanita berpipi paling berisi diantara mereka.

" kau sudah sadar ?"

Minseok mencoba membuka mata, tapi ia langsung mendapat pemandangan tidak sopan. Apalagi laki-laki berambut cokelat yang berdiri dihadapannya tanpa sehelai benang. Yang ada Minseok kembali pingsan.

" sepertinya, ada yang salah dengan kita "

" apa ?"

Piedro berdiri, ia memutar kepalanya kesana kemari. mencari sesuatu. Dan walla, ia menemukan taplak meja dan tirai. Ia melemparkan pada kakak beradik tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk membalut area bawah dengan kain tersebut.

" aku bahkan lupa kalau kita telanjang "

Ringis Piedro disertai pertunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

X

X

X

X

Minseok sadar lebih dahulu, ia mengerjapkan mata melihat sekeliling. Ia masih ada di ruang tamu ternyata. Minseok pun mencoba bangkit dan melihat ke depan. Ternyata itu nyata, bukan mimpi. Pintu balkon dan sebagainya masih rusak. Ia memutar tubuh dan melihat kedua adiknya masih dalam keadaan belum sadar. Tapi yang membuatnya takut adalah, ada suara berisik di daerah dapur. Ia pun dengan berani bangkit dari sana dan berjalan mengendap. Begitu sampai di dapur, pemandangan yang tidak biasa tersaji. 3 pemuda yang mungkin Minseok perkirakan seumurnya tengah beradu mulut dan membuka lemari es. Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyalakan kompor

" oh hy "

Minseok siaga, ia mengambil salah satu buku tebal milik Jongdae dan membuat ekspressi menakutkan

" si...siapa kalian ?"

Sial, mengapa nada suara Minseok begini.

" tidak perlu takut, kau mungkin bingung "

Clark tersenyum, ia bisa membaca pikiran Minseok. gadis ini ketakutan, tentu saja.

" jangan mendekat, atau kupukul kau "

Ancam Minseok. ia berjalan mundur karena Clark mendekatinya

" tidak tidak, kenalkan aku Clark, dia Crane adikku dan Piedro sepupu kami "

" aku tidak ingin tahu nama kalian, yang pasti cepat pergi dari si... JANGAN MENDEKAT "

 _Syuuutt_

Minseok membulatkan mata, buku tebal yang tadi ia lemparkan dengan mudah nya melayang diam tepat di depan wajah Clark. Clark dengan santai mengambil buku yang melayang tersebut dan memegangnya

" kalian alien ?"

" bukan, kami bukan alien "

" penyihir ?"

" bukan "

" orang aneh "

Ketiga pemuda tersebut menunjukkan raut wajah datar. Baiklah mungkin itu berlebihan

" kami kaum ti... "

" CLARK "

" maaf aku lupa "

" huh ?"

" sudahlah, ku jelaskan sampai mulutku berbusa kau tidak akan mengerti. Sekarang tidurlah "

 _Tik_

Clark menyangga tubuh Minseok yang tidak sadar. Dia menggendong tubuh Minseok dan membawanya ke luar dapur

" bisakah kalian bantu aku membawa yang lain ?"

Ujar Clark menoleh ke belakang.

Clark masih menggendong Minseok, ia berputar mencari tempat yang bisa untuk digunakan istirahat. Ia melihat Piedro menggendong gadis berkacamata sedang Crane menggendong gadis dengan tubuh paling tinggi.

" kemana kita letakkan mereka ?"

" coba kita naik tangga "

Saran Piedro. Akhirnya mereka naik ke atas dan mendapati beberapa pintu, dengan mudah Clark membuka pintu tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya. Oh iya melihat sebuah ranjang. Di Titan tentu saja ada tapi tidak sama seperti di bumi. Ia meletakkan Minseok di ranjang bersama 2 gadis yang lain.

" baik sekarang keluar "

" kau bisa memanipulasi otak mereka bukan ?"

" tentu, tapi aku tidak mau menggunakan kekuatanku. Kita bisa jelaskan nanti ketika mereka sadar "

X

X

X

X

Pagi hari, ketiga kakak adik tersebut bangun. Lebih tepatnya Jongdae bangun terlebih dahulu dan terkejut jika ia tidur di kamar Minseok. tubuhnya terasa pegal, tentu saja ranjang Minseok tidak selebar miliknya dan Jongin. Jadi mereka berbagi ranjang sempit.

" Jongdae "

Ia menoleh melihat Minseok yang memanggilnya

" kenapa kalian bisa tidur disini "

" tidak tahu, tunggu "

" apa ?"

" kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi bukan ?"

Tanya Jongdae pada adik dan kakaknya

" baiklah kita keluar "

" unnie "

" ada aku jongin "

" kurasa itu bukan mimpi, kita tidak sadar karena ada 2 pemuda telanjang dan 1 pemuda keluar dari kamar Jongdae "

" kita harus memastikan "

Minseok turun dari ranjang diikuti kedua adiknya. Berjalan mengendap dan memicingkan mata karena cahaya matahari. Berjalan turun dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Aah ternyata benar, kejadia semalam bukan mimpi. Ketiga wanita tersebut melihat bagaimana ketiga laki-laki asing tengah memperbaiki pintu balkon dan membersihkan kekacauan disana. Jongin ingin berteriak tapi Minseok sudah membekap mulut si bungsu lebih dahulu. Debu dan beberapa puing, bertebaran dan seolah ada pengendali waktu, semuanya kembali ke seperti semula. Pintu balkon yang hancur kembali ke awal.

" hay "

Ketiga gadis disana membulatkan mata

" hay Jongdae "

Minseok dan Jongin menoleh ke arah Jongdae

" kalian sudah sadar "

" kau ingat, saat aku jatuh aku mencari 2 saudaraku. Dan aku menemukan mereka disini"

" ... "

" dia Clark dan Crane "

Ucap Piedro sambil menunjuk kedua laki-laki lain.

" kau kenal dia ?"

" sama seperti kalian, dia jatuh dari langit kemarin malam "

Bisik Jongdae pada Minseok

" kenapa berbisik, kami bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi jika kau mau "

" jelaskan "

Ucap Minseok dengan sok berani

" kami tidak bisa menjelaskan darimana kami berasal, tapi yang jelas kami bukan makhluk bumi. Kami berbeda dengan kalian. Dan kejadian yang terjadi adalah karena kami diusir dari tempat kami "

" kemarin malam ?"

" jadi itu disebut kemarin malam "

Piedro mengangguk mengerti.

" sekarang terang, apa ini disebut pagi ?"

Clark menimpali dengan menutup matanya karena cahaya matahari begitu terang

" KYAAAAA "

Teriak Jongin tiba-tiba

" apa apa apa ?"

" kalian memakai taplak meja dan tirai ?"

" tidak ada lagi yang bisa menutupi tubuh kami, jadi kami pakai ini "

Akhirnya Crane berbicara setelah selama beberapa lama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Lawan bicara mereka mendengus

" baiklah Cla, Cli, Cris, Cruise "

" Crane "

" apalah nama kalian, tunggu disini "

Minseok berlari keatas, mencari baju untuk ketiganya. Mereka tidak mungkin terus bertelanjang dada bukan. Tidak baik dilihat oleh tetangga apartemen. Ada 3 laki-laki bertubuh kekar, bertelanjang dada di apartemen 3 gadis? Yang ada mereka akan dikira sedang pesta sex.

" ini, pakai ini. kuharap muat "

" unnie, itu ... "

" tidak ada lagi Jongin "

Jongin meringis, itu seragam olahraganya dan baju santai kedua kakaknya. tentu saja tidak akan muat mengingat tubuh mereka yang.. hmmmb berisi dan kekar

" JANGAN GANTI DISINI "

Jongdae berteriak histeris, ketiga lelaki tersebut akan membuka kain bawah mereka. Cukup kemarin saja dia mendapat pemandangan gratis.

" baiklah "

Jawab Piedro dengan santai

Setelah mengalami serangkaian teriakan dan juga pekikan dari ketiga pemilik apartemen, mereka akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang di lantai bawah. Minseok membuat sarapan sederhana, roti isi dengan telur mata sapi. Ia berharap jika ketiga Dewa ini bisa makan seperti yang ia makan. Minseok tidak tahu harus menyebut mereka apa, jadi ia memilih kata Dewa untuk menggambarkan mereka.

" kalian bisa makan ini bukan ?"

" kami bisa membiasakan diri di tempat dimana kami berada "

" maksudnya ?"

" ketika kami tidak ditempat, kami bisa membiasakan diri seperti yang lain. dan karena kami di bumi, kami bisa beradaptasi dengan makhluk bumi "

" jangan sebut makhluk, sebut saja manusia. Kita sama bukan ?"

" jongin, mereka itu dewa "

" aah yaa apalah itu, aku tidak tahu "

Jongin menyendokkan potongan telur. ia mengabaikan tatapan Crane padanya. Tatapan tajam yang jika kaum manusia artikan bisa membunuh mereka. Korban drama.

" siapa nama kalian "

Tanya Piedro dengan santai

" aku Minseok, dia Jongin dan ... "

" Jongdae "

Ucap Piedro dengan senang. Ia mengangguk mengerti

" kau paling tua, berapa usiamu "

" 20 tahun, Jongdae 19 dan Jongin 17 tahun "

" masih muda, tidak seperti kita "

" memang berapa "

" Clark 1990, aku 1992 dan Crane 1994 "

" APA/APA/APA !"

Teriak ketiganya dengan bebarengan

" kalian setua itu tapi mengapa masih terlihat sama "

" kan sudah kami bilang, kami berbeda "

" oh my god "

Lirih Jongin dengan membuka lebar mulut.

" mungkin kami bisa mengajarkan kalian beberapa hal di bumi, selesaikan makan kalian"

Titah Minseok pada ketiganya. Jongin memasukan potongan terkahir telur mata sapinya sambil menatap ke depan perlahan. Lebih tepatnya dimana Crane menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia takut dan segera memalingkan muka. Laki-laki datar dan berkulit paling putih diantara mereka membuat Jongin takut.

" baiklah untuk yang pertama, kalian tahu kami tinggal di apartemen. Itu seperti tempat tinggal. Dan kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian tinggal disini "

" kenapa ?"

Protes Clark

" kami para gadis yang tidak pernah membawa tamu laki-laki kemari, apalagi sampai menginap. Kau tahu artinya bukan ?"

" ya, teruskan "

" dan juga, kalian harus pergi dari sini segera "

" lalu dimana kami akan tinggal ?"

Tanya Crane dengan nada dan tatapan datarnya, Minseok sampai tidak berani menatapnya

" terserah dimana pun, tapi jangan disini. ini tidak baik, ayah dan ibu kami tidak akan mengijinkan kalian disini "

" unnie, tapi mereka akan tinggal dimana "

Kali ini Jongdae nampaknya sedikit bersimpati pada tamu dadakan mereka

" tidak tahu Dae ah, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka disini terus. Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan "

Bisik Minseok dengan bijak

" tidak bisakah kita menolong mereka, setidaknya sampai mereka benar-benar tahu tentang kehidupan manusia ?"

Tanya Jongdae lagi. Minseok diam, ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan ketiganya keluar dari sini tanpa bekal pengetahuan dari nya.

" baiklah kalian boleh tinggal disini sementara, tapi ingat, kami punya beberapa peraturan "

" terima kasih "

Ucap Clark dengan senyum manis yang membuat Minseok berblushing ria

" pertama, nama kalian. Akan sangat aneh jika nama kalian seperti orang asing. Padahal jika aku lihat kalian seperti kami "

" kami memang seperti ini Minseok "

" tunggu tunggu aku lupa, mulai sekarang panggil aku Minseok nunaa "

" kenapa harus ada kata nunaa ?"

" itu karena dia lebih tua dari kalian, maksudnya anggap saja begitu. Itu nama panggilan untuk laki-laki lebih muda kepada wanita yang tua "

" jadi harus menambahkan kata nunaa begitu? Minseok nunaa, jongdae nunaa dan jongdae nunaa ?"

" tidak-tidak hanya aku saja, Piedro "

" baiklah, lanjutkan "

" nama, nama kalian... hmmbb "

Minseok meneliti ketiganya dengan seksama, tidak tahu harus memberi nama siapa pada mereka

" chanyeol "

" eoh "

" hanya terlintas di pikiranku saja "

Ucap Jongin santai dengan menunjuk Piedro

" Cha yol "

" bukan tapi Chan yeol "

" Chanyeol ?"

" ya itu benar "

" baiklah, aku Chanyeol dan yang lain ?"

Jongdae mengerutkan kening, ia menatap Clark dengan lamat. Mata nya seperti hewan rusa, bulat dan agak pipih. Ia jadi ingat teman kampusnya, bernama Luxian, dia juga dipanggil rusa karena mata dan bentuk wajahnya yang kecil seperti rusa

" Luhan "

" Luhan ?"

" ya, namamu Luhan oppa. Aku menambahkan oppa karena kau lebih tua dariku dan Jongin "

" jadi namaku Luhan, baiklah akan aku ingat "

" dan kau... "

Tunjuk minseok pada Crane yang sejak tadi diam dan lebih memperhatikan Jongin.

" Sehun "

"... "

" namamu Sehun. "

"..."

" baiklah, jadi kita sudah memutuskan. Piedro menjadi Chanyeol, Clark menjadi Luhan, dan Crane menjadi Sehun "

X

X

X

X

tebeceh


	3. Lesson

" hal pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah melakukan perjanjian "

" apa ?"

" tunggu "

Minseok berjalan ke kamar, mengambil kertas dan pena. Duduk kembali di tempat dan menulis beberapa hal yang sudah ia dan kedua adiknya rundingkan

" ini, kalian bisa membaca bukan ?"

" kami tidak bodoh "

" aku hanya bertanya "

Minseok melipat kedua tangan acuh dan membiarkan Sehun menatapnya tajam

" harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah ?"

" yap "

" mencuci piring, baju dan mengepel "

" yap ?"

" ooh ayolah, itu pasti melelahkan "

" apa untuk ukuran dewa macam kalian ini merupakan hal berat ?"

Timpal Jongdae yang melihat Chanyeol melempar protes pada isi perjanjian tersebut.

" baiklah setuju "

" CLARK/CLARK "

" tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan saudaraku, okay "

Jawab Luhan dengan nada bijak, itu memang benar.

" baiklah, kita semua tanda tangan. Dan aku anggap semuanya tidak keberatan "

" kalian akan mengajari kami bukan ?"

" tentu saja oppa, semua sudah tertulis disitu bukan ?"

" baiklah, setuju "

Semuanya saling berjabat tangan dan menandatangani sekembar kertas berisi perjanjian mereka.

Beruntunglah untuk para gadis ini, sekarang hari Minggu pagi dan mereka tidak harus pergi ke sekolah ataupun universitas. Pagi ini dimulai dengan Minseok yang mengajarkan Luhan untuk mencuci baju, Jongin yang mengajarkan Sehun untuk mencuci piring dan Jongdae mengajarkan Chanyeol untuk mengepel. Tentu saja mereka tidak diam saja, mereka harus bekerja sama.

" clark ap... "

" peraturan nomor 5, jangan memanggil saudaramu dengan nama asli. Biasakan memanggil mereka dengan hyung. Dan panggil mereka dengan nama yang sudah disepakati "

Chanyeol menatap datar pada Minseok, ia kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Padahal dalam pikirannya ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kecil untuk gadis gemuk ini.

" baiklah, hyung apa kita bisa memakai kekuatan kita "

" jangan, kita harus senormal mungkin. Gunakan kekuatan kalian dalam keadaan tertentu "

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju Jongdae.

Keduanya mengambil sapu dan juga kain pel. Di mulai dengan menyapu dan diakhiri dengan mengepel. Jongdae mengambil kain pel yang bersih dan mencelupkan di ember berisi cairan pewangi.

" kain ini kau masukkan ke dalam ember, lalu celup beberapa kali dan setelah itu peras. Jangan sampai terlalu kering, setelah itu kau mulai menggosok seperti ini "

" ooh "

" baiklah, sekarang giliranmu "

Chanyeol mengambil kain pel dan melakukan hal yang seperti Jongdae katakan. Ia mengikuti bagaimana Jongdae membersihkan seluruh lantai. Sedang Jongdae, ia mengawasi cara kerja Chanyeol.

" apa harus setiap hari seperti ini "

" tidak juga, biasanya aku melakukannya 2 hari sekali "

" ooh "

" setelah kau membersihkan lantai, kau harus membawa ember berisi air ini ke kamar mandi. Buang di lantai kamar mandi. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menggosok lantai kamar mandi juga"

" itu kan pekerjaan Luhan "

" aku tahu, tidak ada salahnya membantu bukan? Terkadang kami bertiga juga saling membantu "

Chanyeol menatap datar Jongdae, tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil ember dan kain pel lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi dengan Jongdae berjalan dibelakangnya.

Minseok dan Luhan saling duduk berhadapan, beruntung kamar mandi di apartemen ini tergolong luas jadi muat untuk 2-3 orang dewasa. Saling duduk di kursi kecil dan Minseok mengajari cara Luhan mencuci baju.

" jangan terlalu banyak memberikan sabun, cukup sedikit saja. seperti ini "

 _'mempraktikan'_

" setelah itu kau gosok bagian-bagian terpenting. Ini ini ini dan ini "

Tunjuk minseok di antara kerah, kedua ketiak dan juga bagian depan baju

" tidak perlu terlalu keras untuk mencuci cukup beberapa kali saja "

" sampai berbusa? "

" ya benar, jika sudah kau peras sebentar dan pindahkan ke ember bersih yang sudah aku siapkan tadi "

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia menatap minseok sebentar dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis dihadapannya ini. namun tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar dan muncullah Chanyeol

" jongdae menyuruhku membuang air kotor di sini "

" buang saja di situ "

Tunjuk Minseok pada saluran pembuangan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol segera membuang air kotor tersebut dan memperhatikan Luhan

" apa ini yang dinamakan mencuci pakaian "

" ya "

Chanyeol mengerti, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari Jongdae. Aah ternyata ia ada di dapur, bersama Jongin dan Sehun. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah mencuci piring. Jongdae menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat untuk melihat pelajaran selanjutnya.

" ingat, piring, mangkuk dan gelas adalah barang yang mudah pecah "

" terbuat dari apa ini "

" keramik atau kaca atau apapun itu "

" ditempat kami tidak seperti ini "

" serius ?"

" ya dan bentuknya sangat indah "

Jongin diam, malas berdebat dengan Sehun. tidak akan ada habisnya.

" ini pelajaran cukup mudah, ini adalah sabun cuci piring dan juga spon. Sebelum mencuci kau harus gunakan sarung tangan seperti yang Sehun pakai "

" hnng "

Gumam Chanyeol membuat Jongdae memutar mata malas

X

X

X

X

Pekerjaan rumah, beres. Baiklah selanjutnya... hmmmb ketiga gadis ini tidak mempunyai rencana di hari libur. Biasanya ketika libur, mereka hanya membersihkan rumah, kamar dan bersantai. Kalaupun mereka keluar, mungkin hanya ke minimarket depan. Masih pukul 1 siang, tidak ada yang para lelaki lakukan. hanya duduk diam di lantai kayu dan menatap sekitar. Ada 1 barang yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Sebuah benda hitam kecil, sedikit panjang dan banyak bulatan kecil. dengan iseng Chanyeol mengambil dan menekan-nekan bulatan kecil tersebut.

" apa itu ?"

" tidak tahu "

Chanyeol duduk kembali dan mulai menekan tombol acak dan

" waaa "

PYAAR

Duk duk duk

" apa apa apa "

Jongin turun dari lantai atas dengan berlari diikuti dengan kedua saudaranya

" i... itu "

Tunjuk Chanyeol ketakutan melihat benda kotak persegi berukuran besar dihadapan mereka. Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan mendesah bersama. Ketiganya turun dan berdiri dihadapan mereka

" kita lupa mengenalkan hal lain pada mereka "

Ucap Minseok menghela nafas dan membulatkan mata ketika menoleh ke sisi kiri, remote TV sudah tidak berbentuk. Pecah dan baterainya entah kemana. ia hanya bisa tersenyum mengerikan.

" baiklah, itu, benda menyala bergerak dan berawarna warni, itu adalah televisi "

" kekuatan apa yang mereka gunakan, bagaimana bisa sebangsa kalian ada dibenda itu "

" astaga. Tidak perlu dijelaskan, pokoknya itu televisi. Itu adalah hiburan kami "

Jongdae menepuk keningnya mendengar penjelasan konyol Chanyeol

" baiklah, hari ini kalian harus belajar mengenal beberapa benda. Semuanya, tidak terkecuali. Otak dewa macam kalian pasti bisa mengingat dengan jelas "

Ucap Minseok dengan bijaksana. Ia kembali ke kamar, mengambil 3 buah buku tulis dan juga pena.

" ini, masing-masing untuk kalian. Setelah belajar mengenal benda, kami akan mengajarkan huruf hangul "

" tidak perlu "

Sela Sehun dengan nada datar

" kami bisa membaca tulisan manapun, kau hanya perlu mengenalkan kami nama-nama benda dan apa saja yang manusia kerjakan. Kita akan senormal mungkin "

" kau bisa membaca hangul ?"

" ya, kami bisa berbicara, menulis dan membaca bahasa apapun tanpa perlu belajar "

" keren "

Timpal Jongin dengan tiba-tiba

" aku bisa meminjam otak salah satu dari kalian ketika ujian bahasa inggris "

PLAK

" aawh unnie, sakit "

Minseok mendelik pada si bungsu dan menatap Luhan.

" kalau begitu itu mudah "

Setelahnya, mereka mulai mengajari Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan tentang benda sekitar. Membaca buku pengetahuan milik Jongdae bahkan mereka belajar melalui ponsel. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka cepat mengerti.

X

X

X

X

Raja Oxxo melihat istrinya yang termenung beberapa waktu ini. raut wajah cantiknya tidak terpancar, hanya ada raut wajah sendu yang ia tampilkan. Raja Oxxo mendekati sang istri yang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan bisa ia rasakan jika ratu Claire menegang.

" kau memikirkan mereka "

" raja, kau mengagetkanku "

Ratu Claire hendak memutar tubuh tapi Raja memeluknya erat

" aku harus bertindak sebagaimana raja. Bertindak tegas dan mentaati peraturan Titan "

" tapi raja... "

" ssstttt "

Raja Oxxo memutar tubuh sang istri hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Raja Oxxo mengecup kedua mata teduh sang istri

" mereka bertiga harus belajar tentang emosi dan hasrat. Jika aku tidak bertindak sedemikian, aku tidak bisa mewariskan gelarku untuk Clark dan Crane "

Ratu Claire menghela nafas, ia menunduk dan memeluk tubuh suaminya. Mengangguk mengiyakan.

" tapi, bagaimana jika yang Crane katakan benar rajaku ?"

" ratuku, kumohon. Jangan memulai percakapan ini lagi. Biar aku yang memastikan sendiri perkatan Crane "

Ratu Claire hanya bisa menangis, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia mempercayai ucapan sang putra. Akan tetapi bukti yang ia miliki tidak ada. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus berada disisi Raja.

Sementara itu, di sisi kastil yang lain, seorang laki-laki tinggi menyunggingkan bibir. Dari jarak lumayan jauh, ia bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Berhasil, itu yang bisa ia gumamkan. Menyingkirkan 3 pemberontak kecil dari Titan. Langkah mulusnya semakin dekat, ia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Raja dan menjadi penguasa dan pendamping Ratu Claire

" yang mulia "

Laki-laki itu menoleh, tersenyum tipis melihat seseorang kepercayaannya.

" apa anda begitu bahagia sekarang?"

" apa itu sangat kentara ?"

" ya, yang mulia "

" tidak, kau salah. Aku belum bahagia "

Jawabnya dengan kembali menatap ke depan. Tersenyum tipis lalu seketika senyuman itu hilang bertepatan dengan Raja Oxxo yang mencium Ratu Claire.

X

X

X

X

" luhan "

" ya "

" bantu aku "

Perintah Minseok, ia mengajak Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan mereka berjalan ke belakang lemari pakaian.

" angkat itu "

" itu apa ?"

" itu kasur lipat, kalian tidur dengan ini "

" ooh, baiklah "

Luhan menarik kasur lipat dan membawanya keluar kamar. Sementara Minseok, ia mengambil 2 bantal dan sebuah selimut. Luhan menunggu di depan kamar dan begitu Minseok menutup pintu ia mengikuti arah gadis berisi tersebut.

BRUK

" malam ini dan untuk malam selanjutnya, kalian tidur disini "

" kenapa tidak dikamar seperti kalian ?"

" tidak mungkin Chan, kalian tidur di lantai bawah. Kami di atas "

Minseok menarik kasur lipat yang dibawa Luhan dan menggelarnya di sudut apartemen. Menata bantal dan ia kembali ke lantai atas membawa selimut dan bantal tambahan.

" tidur disini dan jangan berisik. Makan malam sebentar lagi dan kalian jangan pernah naik ke lantai atas, apapun alasannya. Lantai bawah adalah wilayah kalian ketika malam "

" oke "

Minseok mengangguk dan menyusul kedua adiknya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

" hyung, tidak muat, lihat "

Chanyeol merengek, ia mencoba merebahkan diri tapi yang ada kedua kakinya terjulur melebihi ukuran kasur

" ini juga sempit "

Timpal Sehun yang ikut tidur disamping Chanyeol, mendorong laki-laki paling tinggi diantara mereka untuk bergeser tapi yang ada mereka malah saling dorong. Luhan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka. Baiklah, sebagai yang tertua ia akan berbicara dengan Minseok.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh...


End file.
